In the past there have been numerous types of devices to guard against opening of a door by a thief. This invention is of such a device.
On many doors there are bolts which are operated by turning an operator on the lock inside the home or, from the outside, by a key. This invention is for use with such locks. It is composed of a keeper having a channel form member with a web extending from the channels and the web of which is folded back away from the channel flanges so that a hole through it is adapted to receive the lock bolt and wherein a block may be positioned between the flanges with an opening in it which will restrain rotation of the operator, which is usually elliptical, as shown in the drawings.